1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder engine, in which a plurality of cylinder ore rows, each including a plurality of cylinder bores disposed in parallel to each other, are disposed in such a manner as to be perpendicular to a crank shaft disposed substantially in the horizontal direction. Furthermore, a plurality of cylinder heads, each forming combustion chambers between pistons slidably fitted in the cylinder bores and the cylinder heads, are connected to cylinder blocks corresponding to the cylinder bore rows. A plurality of intake passages and a plurality of exhaust passages provided in the cylinder heads are respectively in communication with the combustion chambers.
2. Background Art
A multi-cylinder engine of this type has been known, for example, from Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 61-291760. In the above multi-cylinder engine, since cylinder bores in each cylinder bore row are offset in the axial line direction of a crank shaft, a plurality of intake passages and a plurality of exhaust passages provided for each cylinder head are generally offset in the axial line direction of the crank shaft. This causes a problem since the structure of an intake system to be connected to the intake passages and the structure of an exhaust system to be connected to the exhaust passages becomes complicated.